fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixie Ring Pretty Cure
Pixie Ring Pretty Cure (ピクシーリングプリキュア) is a Pretty Cure fanseries by Haruna Artist. The main motifs and themes of the series are beliefs, both pixies and fairies, and fiction. Story ''Pixie Ring Pretty Cure Episodes'' Characters Pixie Ring Cures * Mimori Ran (美森 蘭) Ran is the series main protagonist; a 13 year old girl who is in her first year at Les Fées Academy. Despite being a bit naive, and still believing in fairies and fictional creatures, she is quite open about it and dreams of owning her mother's bookstore, Fairy Ring. Between herself and Kaede, Ran acts as the voice of reason leading to her time on the battlefield, where she tries to reason with her foes but usually to no prevail. Thanks to her strong belief in fairies and belief in Rosemary, she becomes the Pretty Cure of Flower Fairies, Cure Bud '(キュアバッド). Her theme color is pink. * 'Akimiya Kaede (秋宮 かえで) Kaede is Ran's good friend and close neighbor, and classmate, since they were babies in the nursery. Kaede is the top player on the girls' softball team and has an obsession with spicy foods, coincidentally her parents are the proud owners of the local curry restaurant chain, Spicy Akimiya. Kaede becomes the Pretty Cure of Light Fairies, Cure Sunbeam (キュアサンビーム). Her theme color is yellow. * Umino Sango (海乃 珊) Sango is a timid and independent girl in class 2-2. Reason of her distance from everyone else, is caused by her deep and great fear of failure and disappointment, mainly if being able to make friends and companions or not. She loves to draw and do origami. Sango becomes the Pretty Cure of Water Fairies, Cure Dew '(キュアデュー). Her theme color is blue. * 'Cure Gale (キュアゲイル) A mysterious 4th Cure who hails from Utopia Fae. She is the Pretty Cure of Air Fairies. Her theme color is purple. ** Cure Flare '(キュアフレア) Gale's partner before joining up with Bud, Sunbeam and Dew. She passed away prior the series beginning. She was the Pretty Cure of Fire Fairies. Her theme color was red. Fairies * 'Rosemary (ローズマリー) A flower fairy from Utopia Fae. Rosemary takes her role to keep the "fairy secret" safe from all civilians, excluding the Pretty Cure. She is easily distracted, especially by food, specifically purin and flowers, like roses. * Gus (ガウス) An air fairy from Utopia Fae, and Cure Gale's fairy companion. Members of Operation Goblin * Lord Gobli '(ロルドゴブリ) The Operation's founder, head and creator. He is based off the Goblin. * 'Oni (オニー) Lord Gobli's assistant. He is based off a Japanese Ogre. * Bunyi '(バニィー) General manager. He is based off the Australian Bunyip. * 'Lunana '(ルナナ) Section chief of the Ono branch office. She is based off the Mothman and controls air. * 'Igloo '(イグルー) General manager of Ono branch office. He is based off the Abominable Snowman. He loves to eat and controls ice. * 'Narci (ナルシ) Operation Goblin's Facilities Operations manager. She's based on a fairy, controls earth and is the youngest. She acts cute and innocent as a facade to hide the real crafty, violent and trickster her. * Fushina '(ファシナー) Monsters summoned by the villains. * [[Goblin Pretty Cure|'Goblin Pretty Cure]] (ゴブリンプリキュア) Copies of the Pixie Ring Cures. They were created by Narci. Supporting Characters Items * Fairy Jewelry '(ピクシージュエリー) The Cures' transformation item, taking the form of a ring. To access the transforming usage, they wave the opposite hand over the ring and yell the phrase, ''"Fa・Fa・ Fairy Formation!". Locations *'Les Fées Academy '(ラーフィーズ学園): School Ran, Kaede and Sango attend. *'''Utopia Fae Otherwise known as land of the fairies, and Rosemary and Gus' home. Trivia * This is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending songs. *''Pixie Ring Pretty Cure'' is the second season to have more than two eyecatches, following Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. *''Pixie Ring Pretty Cure ''is the fourth team in the entire Pretty Cure franchise to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. Additional Media *TBA Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Haruna Artist Category:Pixie Ring Pretty Cure